gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Two Sides of the Same Coin
This is a fanfiction about the goddess Emilia and her mortal alter ego Charlie Bradbury. The story is told in both of these characters perspectives. Chapter 1: Uncovering the Pawn ~ Emilia As the other Gods and Goddesses were socially about another "spicy" affair, I managed to sneak away from the throne room and take a walk outside. First off, I'd been having this migraine in my head for days upon days (poor Ian ran out of Advil to give me). Second of all, I needed to clear my head. It seems like the only thing that got talked about anymore was who was having an affair with whom, and to be honest, I didn't care much about that. I longed for the days when Wikiana was defending the mortals against the dangers of the universe and being praised by mortals for being their savior. But now a days, it seems like those days are gone. Sitting alongside a fountain, I glanced into the fountain and saw a coin. Reluctantly, I placed my hand into the water and drew the coin from the depths of the water. Examining it, I looked at the face of the coin on one side. The figure looked strikingly similar to myself, if not a carbon copy. Flipping the coin, I examined the other side of it and found a figure with shoulder-length red hair and warm brown eyes. I placed the coin in my pocket and went to stand up. Well, except I didn't make it that far. My head started to pound like Thor's hammer and my knees buckled from beneath me. It took a great amount of magic just for me to stay upright, but eventually, my magic couldn't take it anymore as I collapsed on the pavement beside the fountain and knocked myself out. I started hearing a voice from the inside my head, relaying the same message to me over and over again: "You are but one side of a coin Emilia. It's time that you discovered your other half." And like water, I felt my immortal mind flow away from myself like water and leeching into the mind of someone mortal. Unlike other times I've used my magic to drain people's minds, this didn't feel evil or unnatural. Instead, it felt like something that was natural, a feeling that I was accustomed to without knowing. Then, my immortal mind left my body as I went into a deep slumber. Chapter 2: Gun Slingers, Ships and Grand Dreams ~ Charlie "Damn Charlie, you have good aim." Dean smirks at me. We were in my basement having party, if that included gun-slinging, beer and Cas braiding Sam's hair. Then again, any party with the Winchesters and Cas isn't normal. "Thanks Dean." I blushed in pride as I put my gun in it's holster as I went to join the discussion that Sam, Dean and Cas were having as they were discussing something some sort of shipping thing. Being a former fanfiction writer (no Wincest, I swear!), I decided to join in on the conversation. "I'd say that the best ship is Erlustin guys." Dean piped up. "They remind me of me and Cas. Except Cas and I do FAR more exploring of the sexual stuff." Poor Cas started blushing, confirming that Dean's last comment was false. The night continued on as everyone else kept bringing up their opinion of the best ship. Most of the votes went to something known as a Reblake, with something else known as Jyler came a close second. The night continued on, that was until I got a migraine. "Boys, I'll be back in a moment. Just need to use the washroom." I informed then as I watched Dean nod his head as I made my way to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door, the pain became worse and worse like a thousands nails were being pounded into my head. Soon enough, I felt myself black out for a slight moment, but when I woke up, I wasn't in the bathroom. Instead, I found myself in a large common room all alone. The room was mostly black with bright teal accents. Though the entire room seemed to be painted in stars. Being the typical tourist, I decided to start exploring this place. Chapter 3: A Terrible Foretelling ~ Emilia I woke up in a dark room where the electricity is terrible as the power kept crackling. Examining the coin, I felt it grow warmer and when I looked up, I saw a girl who looked lost and confused. She had the same red hair and brown eyes that was on the other side of the coin. We stared at each other in shock before the girl spoke. "You're...real." The girl gasped in shock. I smiled. "I guess I am. I'm Emilia by the way. And who do I have the honor of meeting?" "I'm Charlie. Charlie Bradbury." The redhead spoke, seeming less shocked than before. "ACTUALLY, YOU'RE BOTH EACH OTHER." A voice boomed through the room as Charlie and I looked at each confused before the voice continued. "IN AN IMMORTAL GUISE, EMILIA IS STILL EMILIA. BUT IN MORTAL FORM, EMILIA IS YOU CHARLIE." Charlie looked as shocked as I felt, but then I reached for the coin, not noticing that Charlie had reached for the exact same coin. "I was always curious to who the other face was." Charlie spoke in a giddy tone, but I had an unanswered question. "So why bring us together at this time? Why not earlier or later?" The voice was silent for a moment before speaking out. "BECAUSE WIKIANA IS IN DANGER. AN OLD ENEMY OF YOURS HAS COME BACK EMILIA, AND WANTS YOU DEAD." I scowled before the voice continued. "ONLY MORTAL AND IMMORTAL COMBINED CAN DEFEAT THIS MONSTER, WHICH IS WHY I'VE BROUGHT YOU TWO TOGETHER AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME. AND EMILIA, THIS MONSTER SAYS DON'T THINK OF ASKING ANY OF YOUR FELLOW WIKIAN GODS AND GODDESS FOR HELP. YOU MUST USE ALLIES FROM THE PAST AND PRESENT TO FIGHT THIS FORCE. THEIR ARMY ATTACKS IN THREE DAYS TIME." Then the voice disappeared as Charlie and I stood in shock. "Well, I guess I can't warn the fellow Gods and Goddesses about the incoming attack, or they'll think I'm mad. There's only one of my children who would most likely want the job. Until then, I have some VERY old friends to find. Charlie, how many allies do you have?" Charlie nods. "Plenty, and they can find plenty more fighters." I sighed in relief. "Perhaps we will stand a chance Charlie, but I'm not taking my chances. Meet me behind the Wikiana museum in two days time and see what the hell of a squad we can assemble together." With that I disappeared and I woke up back at the fountain with little Ian running towards me, carrying more Advil. I try to run past me, but he intercepts my path. "Auntie Emilia, where are you going?" I sigh because I didn't want to be delayed anymore then I already was. "I have to go find some very old friends. Now, can you tell your daddy to close off Mount Wikiana for the next week or so, just for precautions." Ian nodded and ran off as I ran away in the other direction, jumped off the side of the mountain and teleported away to Earth, where I awaited meeting some very old allies. Chapter 4: Desperate Plans ~ Charlie I eventually wake back up in the bathroom, rubbing my head. It seemed like no time had past at all. Rubbing my head, I walk back out of the bathroom and find a concerned Dean curious about what happened. "Nothing..except I blacked out, met a goddess who I'm suppose to be the mortal half of, and found out that one this goddess's old enemies is coming to attack in three day's time." Dean and Sam start scratching their heads while Cas was curious as which Wikian deity I had seen. "Said her name was Emilia." I reply. Cas looks back at me concerned. "If it's truly an old enemy of hers, then the enemy is almost older than anyone can imagine." Sam and Dean, overhearing the part about needing allies, came back to me. "We can gather various hunting allies to help out. Cas, any angel allies?" Cas's face darkened. "Just Gabriel." Dean and Sam's faces darkened as well. "That angel..oh well. Between us, we can probably gather 10, maybe 25 hunters and other creatures." "It isn't a lot." I reply, "But I seem to know the enemy's name: Ultron." With that information, the four of us came up with a battle plan over the next day when suddenly, I realized I had to go meet Emilia. Taking a copy of the plan, I waited behind the museum when the goddess appeared to me. "Hello Ms. Bradbury." Emilia smiled at me. "I see that you have a plan, which is excellent. Any allies?" I handed Emilia the battle plan. "About 20 extra hunters, Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabriel." Looking over the battle plan, Emilia smiles. "This is pure genius, as I figured that Ultron wasn't quite done with me yet." She sighs. "I have a couple old friends, two llamas and a Timelord to help. And yes, my old friends are the Avengers." I look back at her. "We're fighting alongside the Avengers?" Emilia winks at me. "Let's just say that they all owe me a favor. So, they'll be here at nightfall. Gather them and your allies together. The Timelord will show up around the same time as the Avengers. I can't be there right away, as I have to break the two llamas out of jail." I nod at her. "Ready for war?" She smiles at me. "I was born for war. Good luck!" Chapter 5: Llama Jailbreak ~ Emilia "Just about there.." I mutter as I use my magic to lockpick the cell. I'd gone under the crypts of Wikiana, a place where us minor deities were forbidden to go, and that's where the craziest of my children were locked under. Eventually, after some time, I got the llamas free and time travelled them away. Unfortunately, I had to go the long way, and that's when I ran into two of my fellow peers: Tyler and Eli. "What are you two doing done here?" I groan. They look at each other before Eli replies. "We're here to arrest you Emilia for being under the crypt." Both of them charge me, and handcuff me. "Aren't you a little scared Emilia?" I smirk at them. "Didn't mommy teach you anything? Rule one: Never mess with a goddess of magic." At that moment, I blasted both of them away of me, breaking the handcuffs tying me down. Then, I make a run for it. Tyler teleports in front of me and sends tree roots to entwine my legs, but I summon a gust of wind to knock him off his feet. I run upstairs, only to hear Eli scream after me. "DIE YOU PESASNT SCUM! DIE FOR THE GLORY OF THE MARVEL EMPIRE!" I send a gust of wind to knock him off of his feet, but Eli dodges it and comes charging up the stairs, Tyler following close behind, sending in various tree minions after me. I keep destroying the tree minions and pushing both of them back. It starts to become too much, until I see a familiar figure stroll in. "Want some lemonade?" The figure asks. It seems to work as Tyler and Eli come towards the figure. Seeing my two opponents distracted, I work up enough magic to fling them against the wall, temporarily knocking them out. "Thanks for the distraction Blake." I reply, running off before Blake grabs my wrist. "Anytime darling, but why the rush?" He looks directly in my eyes. "I'm off saving the world from an enemy." I retort, smiling. "If I survive, I'll send you a postcard." "I'll be waiting." Blake replies and pulls me in a hug. I hug him back for what seems like eternity, but I eventually fade away through time and head to the town square where I see everyone waiting as my enemy arrives. I nod to Charlie, then ready my magic. We had work to do. Chapter 6: War Has Begun ~ Charlie The first wave arrived soon after Emilia arrived. The hunters started giving the machines hell, between their guns and hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, the Avengers looked like this battle was second nature to them, and easily handled the mechanisms. I kept running throughout the field, knocking out what monsters I could. The llamas caused the necessary chaos, the Doctor kept disabling the monsters and Emilia made the robots fly. I started to feel confident in our abilities to win. That was until the next wave came. More robots swarmed the main square and started to overwhelm everyone. Even Emilia seemed to be having some struggles. If this was only the second wave, we'd need a miracle to survive. Fortunately, we found one in the Doctor, who managed to dash across enemies lines and disable the monsters with his funky screwdriver of his. Without him, we'd all be dead. But that didn't mean that fate took causalities early. A few hunters started to fall, as typically expected. More waves of robots started coming, and that's when IT arrived. Ultron. Six feet of metal, shaped like a person but far from human. "PULL BACK!" Dean shouts at my side, staring at Ultron in horror. I glanced over at Emilia, and she runs over to me. "The only way we'll beat Ultron is if we take the fight up to him. Charlie, are you sure that you're ready for this?" I look at Emilia. "Of course I am. Now let's give this metal robot man hell." She slightly smiles at me, and takes my hand. The two of us travel through the time stream, until we reached a desolate maze. I was gently placed down, but Emilia was flung to the other side of the maze as I heard the familiar booming voice of Ultron. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME WHEN THE TWO OF YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND EACH OTHER!" Chapter 7: Maze of Despair ~ Emilia This definitely wasn't in the plan I thought to myself as I flew across the maze, eventually hitting the ground hard. I lightly groaned as I held my head and leaned against the wall of the maze, using some of my magic to heal myself. I stood in the middle of my path, looking around and trying to figure out Ultron's reasoning bringing us to this maze. I'd never been here before in my travels, or even that one time I went on a crazy adventure with Nathaniel. Hell, I didn't even know what the maze was called. Figuring the Ultron was likely hiding in the middle of the maze, so I decided to head in that general direction first. After walking around for what seemed like hours, I figured that I eventually reached the middle of the maze when I heard three very familiar voices overlapping each other. "Mommy, where are you going?" I turned around and came face to face with Kelgo, Harry and Summer in their toddler forms. I crouched down to their height. "Mommy's fighting off an old enemy kids." I sadly smile. "But what are you three doing here?" I take a look at all three of them, but something about them seemed a little different, a little darker. "We came here to -" Their gleeful voices cut out, and no sooner had they stopped talking, my children fell down, seeming unconscious. "Kelgo?! Summer?! Harry?!" I call out and felt their skin, but they felt stone cold. Stone cold dead. At that thought, I sunk to my knees and screamed, letting off a strong wave of magic and red waves coursed through the entire maze. I buried my head in my hands before I took a chance and looked up, only to find my three children gone, replaced by Ultron, who seemed to be dragging a nearly deceased Charlie behind him. "This one couldn't stand up to her despair, and like so many before her, she died." Enraged and boiled over angry, I charged my magic, but not before I felt a piece of metal fall at my feet near the ground. Looking behind Ultron, I noticed Charlie giving off a small wink. Looking down, I focused my magic, and obliterated the chunk of metal in front of my feet. That action caused Ultron to scream in agony, as he collapsed and fell dead. I ran to Charlie and examined her over. If lucky, she had minutes left, maybe hours. "Charlie, what happened?" I gasp. "My despair drew me, and Mr. Ultron here poked me real good, but not before I could rip his heart out. I wanted you to destroy it, because now, the two of us worked together to defeat this monster." Charlie gasped, almost out of breath. "Now, go live a true life sister." I felt Charlie grow cold in my hands as I sobbed, which caused me to time-travel away from the maze and into an unknown future. Chapter 8: Picking Up the Pieces ~ Emilia Two Weeks Later I overlook Charlie's grave, and started to shed a few tears. Yes, she had died a hero, but she was a great friend of mine, and she had so much life left in her. From my grief, I made flowers appear all around Charlie's grave. "Mom?" I heard two distant voices cut through the air as I turned around and found Summer and Kelgo behind me as I wrapped both of them in a big hug. "Gosh, I missed you two." "Mom, stop it, you're crushing me." Kelgo grunts as Summer starts to giggle and I let go of my children. "Who's grave is this?" Summer curiously points at Charlie's grave as I lightly grin. "She was a hero, and she died trying to protect you and the rest of Wikiana." I softly reply as Summer nods in understand. Glancing from Summer and Kelgo, I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Harry?" I ask folding my arms. "The usual; making out with Chazz." Kelgo smirks as Summer laughs and adds how Chazz would be an awesome addition to the family. If only they knew who Chazz really was though... "Then let's go find him!" Summer giggles and runs off, while Kelgo and I trail behind, catching up on life as we arrived to the place where Harry and Chazz were kissing each other. Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms and clear my throat as Harry blushes furiously and pulls away. "Oi! Can't you see that we were having a moment?" Harry scoffs at me. "What, you can't say hi to your mother?" I smile and give Harry a hug and he eventually hugs me back as Summer and Kelgo join in the hug. "Say kids, the five of us, including your father, haven't spent some quality time together in a long, long time." I smile. "Family game night?" All of the kids nodded and shriek in excitement, even Kelgo, who appears to be thirty years old. "Then let's go!" The four of us smile and walk back to the Quickbreeze house, and I started feeling over joyous all of the sudden, like a mother being prideful of my children. I still remember the moment I thought I had lost my children, thinking that I would kill to make sure they were safe. And now they were. Chapter 9: Epilogue ~ (Emilia) Two Weeks Later.. "Goodnight Summer." I gently kiss my daughter's forehead as she giggles and runs off to sleep. I hear Kelgo and Harry playfully arguing about something, and it causes me to lightly laugh as I walk back downstairs and on the couch next to Blake. "You know, Harry's eventually going to find out who Chazz really is.." Blake chuckles. "Knowing Harry, he probably already knows." He replies before gently wrapping an arm around my waist as I place my head against his shoulder. "Just imagine Harry's reaction: he'd be grossed out at the fact that he was making out with his dad." I imagine the image in my mind and started to laugh. "That's one of the downfalls that comes with having six different forms - if you shift to one in the wrong situation, then things get REALLY awkward." Blake replies, before noticing me look a little uneasy. "You're thinking about the simulations that Ultron gave you, aren't you?" I slowly nod. "It just reminds me that if I'm not careful, everything I love and hold dear could slip away. But, it's been a great relief that everyone's so supportive, and that no matter how crazy this Wikiana world is, at the end of the day, we have each other's back." Blake nods, then leans in and the two of us do something that we haven't done in a long time: we kiss each other softly and sweetly as time passes around us. I run my thumb along Blake's cheek gently, as the two of us enjoy this precious and peaceful moment before both of us pull away and smile, and I swear that I could be a glimmer of light stuck in Blake's eye. "And, a little something for you." I chuckle and hand Blake a postcard. "I thought you were joking about the postcard." Blake beams and looks it over a few times before setting it aside and yawns. "Looks like someone's tired." I chuckle and drape a blanket over the two of us as we lay down on the couch and Blake pulls me against him, most likely for protection. "Goodnight darling." I reply sheepishly as I start to feel tired as well. "Goodnight my love." Blake whispers as the two of us share one last quick and gentle kiss before falling asleep, as the horrors that came along with the night drowned away at last as the sky awaits dawn to break through and ring out the melodies of a new morning. Category:Story Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Fanfiction